Formal Love for an outcast
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: An unlikely turn of events causes Hiccup to come out of his shell and for Toothless come out of the closet. A compilation of loosely connected stories, that involve Toothless and Hiccup. This is a Toothcup pairing in a modern AU setting. The chapters have no particular order, though when I get a few more into the story i'll sort them out chronologically.
1. Formal

In the locker room before class, Snotlout was picking on Hiccup as per usual. And normally no one did anything. No one wanted to stand up for the most unpopular kid in school. Hiccup was small for his age. He was easily the smartest person in the school, only rivaled by Toothless. The reason Hiccup was unpopular was because a few years prior he'd told someone he thought he could trust that he was gay. Once that got out to the other students they would avoid him even more than they had before. It made him an outcast, so much so that he would fake being sick so that he wouldn't have to see anyone.

Today was different. Normally nobody interfered when Snotlout would pick on Hiccup, in fact the others would snicker and laugh. Today was different. Toothless grabbed Snotlout by his collar and pulled him away from the hyperventilating boy. Toothless didn't say anything only pushing the red faced boy against the wall. The others gasped in disbelief. This was the first time Toothless had done anything like that.

Now I should explain Toothless. He was the exact opposite of Hiccup. Most popular kid in school. Dated Astrid, the most beautiful girl in school. super Smart only Rivaled by Hiccup, which he respected. Perfect body that was only accented by the tight clothing he wore every day. Almost god like in his looks. Black hair the color of smoke, cut just how you imagine it. A perfect person.

Nobody had ever stopped Snotlout before. Snotlout wasn't expecting to be grabbed so when he was, he let out a small yelp and then a grunt when he was pinned to the wall. Snotlout regained his bearings and sneered at Toothless. He laughed and asked if Toothless was playing 'queer police'. Toothless only raised an eyebrow at the insult. The whole scene was interrupted by the coach - Gobber. Who immediately broke up the two boys. When Toothless walked past Hiccup, Hiccup squeaked out a small thank you. Toothless gave him a small smile that was gone in the same second it was there.

That day in class was dodgeball day, and Snotlout was angry. He was put on the opposite team as both Hiccup and Toothless. What a great day, Snotlout mused to himself. He had a grudge and he planned to take it out on both boys. Toothless made sure it stick near Hiccup. Every time a ball was thrown at Hiccup he would dive and catch the ball.

After class Hiccup would make sure that everyone else was finished changing before he would enter the locker room. It made it less likely to get picked on again. Today Toothless made sure to catch him. Hiccup was finished changing and putting his gym clothes into his locker when he spotted Toothless walking his way. When Toothless passed Hiccup quietly asked why? This made toothless stop and look at hiccup. "Why what" he asked in a light tone. "You know what", Hiccup respond a bit forcefully.

Toothless let out a small laugh and turned to face Hiccup. "Let me tell you something Hiccup" he purred. " After awhile it gets boring watching Snotlout mess with you." he said in a more serious voice. Hiccup was flustered and all but yelled "So you stopped him because you were bored?" Toothless let out another chuckle before looking into Hiccup' s eyes. "No", Toothless said "but I don't like when people mess with you. It's not fair to you." Toothless walked off leaving Hiccup in a confused state.

The next day in class everyone avoided Hiccup. This would be normal but everyone was walking around him instead of passed. When Hiccup entered the locker he caught Toothless while he was changing. Hiccup had to do everything in his power to act normal. He tried to casually walk to his locker but then he noticed that Toothless had moved his locker right next to Hiccup's.

Hiccup didn't move from behind the wall he was taking cover in until Toothless moved. Hiccup began to change and was mumbling to himself. "Why does he have to so handsome? I can't even say anything." He was just finished changing when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned just he be slammed into the wall of lockers. hiccup's back arched away from the cold metal it was hit by.

The hand that was pushing Hiccup belonged to no other than Snotlout, who was backed by Tuffnut and Dagur. "Did you guys hear that?" Snotlout asked the others. "Hear what?" Tuffnut asked. "It sound like our little Hiccup here has a crush." The other two boys laughed loudly. Snotlout raised his fist. Hiccup scrunched his face together bracing for the hit, when he heard the loud footsteps of people running away and then the voice of Gobber echoing in the room. Hiccup opened his eyes to see Gobber holding Snotlout's fist in his hand, and saying "I wouldn't do that if I was you Snotlout, not unless you want to get suspended again." Snotlout lowered his fist and glared at Hiccup.

After class everyone was changing and Hiccup gave a small glance at Toothless who was talking to someone else, so all Hiccup saw was Toothless' back. Something caught his eye and the glance turned into a few more glances, then finally a stare. The thing that made Hiccup stare was a tattoo (or tattoos to be more specific) on Toothless' left shoulder blade. It was a set of small scales. They were black and looked as though they belonged to some sort of reptile. They ran down the length of Toothless' back gradually becoming lighter in color until they disappeared halfway down.

Toothless turned to close his locker and Hiccup quickly turned away, red in the face. He hoped that Toothless hadn't noticed, so when Toothless walked away he let out the breath he was holding. 'That was close' he thought to himself. 'Too close.' Hiccup picked up his bag and started to walk out of the locker room, when he was stopped by an arm that stretched out in front of him. Hiccup let out a small yelp as he ran into it. backing up a bit from the offender, Hiccup prepared himself to run if he needed to. Toothless rounded the corner to face Hiccup. "So… You like my tattoo?" Toothless asked. 'Fuck' Hiccup thought to himself. He began to stammer. "Uhm… I mean- uh that it's nice and i-it caught m-my eye and I." Hiccup's face was burning as the blood rushed to his cheeks. Toothless placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing the boy to flinch. A small smile on Toothless' face. "Hey" he said in a soft voice. "Why don't you join me at my lunch table tomorrow?" The question made hiccup stutter again. "I-i, really? I mean i-i'm not pop-popular and everyone ha-hates me." This made Toothless giggle a bit at how easily Hiccup got nervous. "Hiccup listen. If I cared about you being 'popular' I wouldn't have asked at all. Besides friends sit with friends, don't they?" Hiccup's breaths became short. He choked out. "friends?" Toothless' smile widened. He began to walk away and called behind himself "See you tomorrow Hiccup. I hope you show." Toothless waved to Hiccup as he passed through the door to the gym.

The next day. Hiccup was shaking like a leaf. He had never sat with other people at lunch before. Normally he would sit by himself, quickly eat, then go to the library so that he was away from people. It was on more than one occasion that people would come spill his lunch on the floor or mess with him. He would normally just leave so that nothing more could go on. One day when he got up, the assailant even tried to pick a fight with Hiccup. The bully missed which allowed Hiccup a good shot that crippled the other boy enough to allow Hiccup to get away.

Today though he was invited to sit with none other than the most popular person in school. Which means that the other popular kids would be there too. He knew that Toothless; his friend would be there to shield him, 'but how well could he do that?' Hiccup asked himself. He also asked himself why Toothless had suddenly wanted to be friends with him. Maybe he just has a good nature and got fed up with others being mean to him or maybe it was something entirely different reason. Either way Hiccup didn't dwell on it. He finally had a friend and he intended on trying to keep it.

When Hiccup saw the table he saw that a chair was open right next to Toothless. He hoped that it wasn't just coincidence. Hiccup's thoughts were confirmed when Toothless spotted him and waved. Then pointed to the seat that was open. Hiccup's mind soothed only slightly at the gesture. He made his way slowly to the seat, making sure to not make eye contact with anyone, he sat. The table lit up with people asking "why is he here?" One said. Another asked "Who invited him?" with venom laced in the tone. Hiccup picked up his tray to leave but a hand stopped him from getting up. "Stay" the smooth voice said. Once the commotion had settled and everyone was glaring at Hiccup, Toothless spoke up. "I invited him here" he said calmly. Snotlout shot up "You? You invite him?" he snorted. "Yes?" Toothless respond in a confused tone. "Why wouldn't I invite a friend to my table to eat lunch with me?" Toothless retorted. Everyone started to laugh, they couldn't believe that Toothless wanted to be friends with _the outcast_. When Toothless didn't say anything else the table looked to him again. He felt Astrid hit his shoulder to get his attention, then whisper in his ear. " Are you really friends with _him_?" She asked with disgust in her voice. Toothless only sighed. Then he raised his voice over everyone else, the clammering quieted. "everyone listen up" He said. His voice distinctive from anyone else's. Now no one expected what he said next (well except for you maybe, you are the reader after all). "Astrid" he said. "I'm breaking up with you." It was like a bomb hit the table. All was quiet, then in an instant it was loud with people whispering and cackling. Hiccup couldn't even fathom what Toothless had just said. There was no way that just happened he told himself. It was only confirmed again when Astrid stood and slapped Toothless. A loud crack as her hand met his face. Toothless only chuckled at the act, this made her even angrier. To the point of her storming off in a fit of rage, with Toothless' name then a few expletives that followed it.

Toothless stood and motioned for Hiccup to follow him. Hiccup didn't know what to say as they walked down the hall. Hiccup watched Toothless as he walked, he seemed calm, even swinging his body a bit like he was listening to slow song in his head. Suddenly Toothless stopped and turned to Hiccup. They both stood for a second before Toothless spoke again. "Hey." he said "do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Hiccup's face turned into a mix of confusion and intrigue. "Yes!" he replied too excited. "I mean yeah sure, that would be cool." Toothless out a small chuckle "Cool meet me at the front entrance after class."

After class that is exactly what Hiccup did. He was giddy for the rest of the day, he couldn't wait to hang out with Toothless. When he reached the forya, he could see Toothless talking to a few other people. Most likely about what happened earlier. Hiccup snuck to the group making himself as small as possible. He stood just behind Toothless, but suddenly grabbed and pulled into the circle. "What's up Hic?" The familiar voice said. 'Hic?' he thought to himself, and internally rolled his eyes. "Uhm-m hey Tooth?" Hiccup said nervously. Toothless chuckled at the nickname. "Tooth, hmm I like that." he smiled. "You ready to go?" Toothless asked his now bright red companion. Hiccup curtly nodded. "Alright then. Let's go. I'll talk to you guys later." Toothless said to the others in the group.

Toothless began to walk off with Hiccup in tow. "Sorry I don't have a car." Toothless said behind himself. "But I don't live that far from here." Hiccup nodded, and watched Toothless walk and swing his body, like he had music constantly flowing through him. Hiccup couldn't help but ask "How are you so happy?" Toothless stopped and faced Hiccup, with confusion on his face. "What do you mean? Should I not be happy?" he asked back. Hiccup stood for a second trying to come up with something to say. "I mean you literally broke up with Astrid only a few hours ago. Most people would be in a deep depression. I mean who just breaks up with the prettiest girl in school, not to mention the most popular." Toothless took into consideration what Hiccup said. His face became very serious. "Hiccup there is something that I must tell you. I planned to do it later but since there's no one around, and I don't mean to be mean but when I say this but even if you told people they wouldn't believe you." Toothless took a deep breath. "Hiccup. I'm gay" They both stood for a moment before Hiccup erupted with anger. "ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING? I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF, I THOUGHT I ACTUALLY HAD A FRIEND! HA WHAT A FUCKING JOKE. FUCK YOU TOOTHLESS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT NOW I SEE YOU JUST WANTED TO FUCK WITH ME ON A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!"

Hiccup began to storm off when his arm was grabbed. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?" Toothless turned hiccup around. "What makes you think that i'm fucking with you? Explain to me that. How do you know i'm not dead fucking serious?" Toothless said in a small voice. Hiccup laughed again. "Well first off you were dating Astrid. Or did you forget that?" Hiccup hissed. Toothless clenched his jaw. He stared at Hiccup. He finally spoke "Yeah I was. Was. Besides you know what it's like." He said calmly, not thinking about Hiccup's situation throughout school. "Know what it's like?" Hiccup said more calmly. "Toothless, I don't have any friends, much less a girlfriend." The comment made Toothless sad, 'what did he mean by he didn't have any friends? I'm his friend right?' Toothless pulled his hand into a fist. Toothless opened his mouth, just to shut it again. When he spoke again his voice was shaky. "Am I-I not your friend?" Hiccup laugh yet again. "The only reason you want to be my friend is because you feel bad for me." That wasn't wrong, it wasn't the whole truth either. "Hiccup listen." Toothless said in a serious tone again. "You're not wrong. But you're not right either. Yeah I feel bad for you, but that shouldn't have happened in the first place. No one should have to go through life without people to fall back on. It's just not fair. People need friends and I don't know how you done it all these years." Toothless began to pace.

"I mean you're so nice. But you also have grown a shell. You don't take peoples bs but that doesn't matter because someone bigger thinks they're better than you, and because they're bigger made you a target. I'm sorry that happened to you. I should have done something before. I mean I don't know how you did it for so long. I mean I would have grown so malice towards everyone. You didn't somehow, someway you're still nice to people. I just don't understand it. I mean you got nervous when I first talked to you. That shouldn't happen. You were practically shivering when I asked you to eat with me. Even though you're the most unpopular person in school you still had the balls to come sit with me. You're an interesting person, and that no one has given you a chance to show it, is unfair to you. And unfair to the world. And on another note did you ever see Astrid and me? Probably not. Us dating was almost expected. Why wouldn't the most popular boy date, the most popular girl? Hell I didn't even make a move on her. If you think Snotlout was judgemental, she's twice as bad. I hated her."

Toothless stopped pacing and faced Hiccup. Panting slightly. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected a tirade. He did know that the speech was from the heart. The mind could never come up with something like that. After a minute of looking at the panting figure in front of him. Hiccup had to stop his mind from wandering, and blushed a bit. Now he was nervous again, at the thought of having a friend. "So y-you want t-to be with me?" Both their faces seared from the heat that rushed into their cheeks. "I-I m-mean be my friend." 'Oh gods strike me down please' he thought to himself.

Now it was Toothless' turn to be nervous. He knew what Hiccup said was a slip up, but he couldn't keep his mind from racing. 'Didn't he really mean that? Would it be weird? I've never been with another guy. Damn, I should have come out a long time ago. This would probably be easier. Damn, damn, damn.' he thought to himself. They both laughed awkwardly. When Toothless spoke it was only a croak. "So uh… You still want to stay at my place?" Hiccup was quiet. He decided that if Toothless had enough courage to ask after what just took place, then he'd have enough to accept the invitation.

The rest of the walk was silent, until Toothless stopped to unlatch a gate. "Here we are." He whispered. Hiccup examined the house they were about to go into. It was huge. Perfectly taken care of. At least two stories and a basement. It was perfectly white, with no chips in the paint. A huge bay window overlooking the perfectly taken care of lawn. 'When people say that Toothless' family owns half the city they weren't kidding' Hiccup mused to himself.

When they entered the house the alarm system beeped notifying anyone in the house that people had entered. They were immediately greeted by a smiling woman who inquired about Toothless' day. "Who's this" she asked, trying to move around Toothless to get to Hiccup. "What's your name dear?" She asked in the sweetest voice. Before Hiccup could answer, Toothless, spoke up "His name is Hiccup. I'm having him over tonight." He smiled a slight smile. Toothless' mother gave a few nods before she said that she'd order pizza for them later.

Toothless motioned for Hiccup to follow him. They went up the flight of stairs and into a room. The room was as you'd expect it to be. Posters litter the walls. what you could see of the walls were a dark blue color. The ceiling was painted to look like the solar system. There was a computer that looked custom built. A few chairs around the desk that the computer occupied. A massive king size bed sat on the opposite wall of a giant t.v.. Hiccup had never seen anything like it.

Hiccup was taken out of his trance when Toothless spoke up again. "We can head to your place later if you need to tell your parents that you'll be here. I also recommend grabbing a change of clothes and a swimsuit if you want." Toothless turned on the t.v. and tossed the remote to Hiccup who barely caught it. "A swimsuit?" Hiccup asked. "Well yeah, if you want to go swimming that is. Personally I recommend one." Toothless replied sarcastically.

Soon after they left for Hiccup's house. The walk was short. They were surprised how close they lived to each other. When they entered, Hiccup's father, Stoick quickly stood as he saw someone was behind Hiccup. That had never been happened before. He wanted to make a good impression. Normally his size would make people back up a bit. When Stoick asked who that was, Toothless confidently walked up to him and shook his hand, telling him his name in the process. "So what are you? A tutor or something for Hiccup?" Toothless gave him a confused look and then laughed. "Me? A tutor for him? Sir, your son is the smartest person in that school. Hell he should by tutor if anything. Not that I need one either." he chuckled with the last sentence. "So what are you then?" More confused then he was before. "I'm Hiccup's friend." Toothless answered confidently. Stoicks eyes widened a bit and he looked at Hiccup, who nodded in confirmation.

"Sir, I would like your son to stay at my house tonight. If you'd allow it, that is." Toothless said in his smooth voice. "Of course he can, that would probably do the boy some good, getting out of this house." Stoick was overjoyed. Hiccup's eyes lit up with the answer, he'd thought that his father would definitely say no with how protective he was. Hiccup ran up the steps to his room. When Toothless heard the door close behind him, he turned to face Stoick again. "Sir there's another question I would like to ask." He said kind of nervously. Stoick raised his eyebrow in response. "Uhm, I would like to bring your son to the dance tomorrow." Stoick narrowed his eyes. Hiccup had finished packing his thing and was about to walk down the stair when he heard his father talk. "Don't play with my son's heart. You're probably his only friend and I don't want to see him go from one friend to no friends again." Toothless chuckled, which made Stoick's face become more stern. Toothless spoke in a soft voice, Hiccup had to strain to hear him. "Sir, I wouldn't imagine doing that to him. He doesn't deserve all the shit he gets. And I like him… a lot. Sir?" Stoicks featured had softened a bit from what the boy said. He looked the boy in the eye as Toothless spoke again. "I-I would like to ask your son to be my uhm… boyfriend." Stoick smiled slightly "Just remember that i'll come after you if you break his heart."

Hiccup's heart was threatening to break right there. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and that his father was okay with it. He was light headed, he hadn't realized that he was holding his breath so that they wouldn't hear him. He shakily walked down the stairs. When he hit the flat, he was rejoined by Toothless and his father. Toothless gave him a large smile, flashing his perfect white teeth. Hiccup instantly became light headed again and fainted. Toothless caught him before he could hit the ground, "that was close" he said to no one in particular. Hiccup opened his eyes to see Toothless above him with concern plastered on his face. "Are you okay" Toothless said hurriedly at the boy in his arms. "Uhm yeah i'm fine. Thanks, I could have been seriously hurt if you didn't catch me. Thank you." Hiccup replied back. Hiccup and Toothless stood again. "Alright let's go, and thanks again sir." Stoick nodded and waved goodbye to the boys.

As they walked back To Toothless' house it was quiet. Until Toothless spoke up. "So you going to formal tomorrow?" He asked, slowing down to walk next to Hiccup. Hiccup hadn't even thought about it, of course he wasn't going. Nobody wanted to see him there. "I don't know." he replied curtly. "hmm" was the only response Toothless gave him. When they reached Toothless' house he told Hiccup to put his stuff in his room then meet him outside. Toothless told his mom that they were going to the mall, he wanted to get some new clothes for the dance. He asked for the keys to her car, and some extra money for the trip. She smiled and gave him the requested items.

Hiccup was outside, looking around the yard for anything out of place. He turned when he heard the garage open and his name called. Toothless motioned for Hiccup to get in, as he started the car. "Where are we going?" hiccup asked when he sat in the seat next to Toothless. "The mall" Toothless said confidently. He gave Hiccup another smile, that could have killed. The sounds of pop music played as they drove to their destination. When they parked Hiccup asked "So what are we here for?"

"Well since were going to formal tomorrow, I thought new clothes for us would be appropriate."

"I guess that makes sense... WAIT WHAT!? Us?" Hiccup began to hyperventilate. "Yeah why not. I mean two gay people doing things together, gasp." Toothless replied calmly. "Now come on, I know you didn't pack anything for the dance now let's go." Hiccup tried to swallow. His throat was dry from the thought. His mind was racing again, trying to come up with a reason not to go. He did like Toothless, and would probably have a great time. So he stopped trying to come up with a reason not to go.

They walked into the mall. It was relatively empty. Toothless lead the walk as usual. Swaying his body, to the eternal slow song that ran through him. They stepped into a store that was brightly lit. It had some name Hiccup couldn't read. They were instantly greeted by a woman who asked them what they needed. She had a small smile on her face, that was inviting. Toothless told her that they were there to get clothes for the dance. She lead them to the changing rooms then told them if they needed anything that she would be around. They nodded to her as she walked off. "Well pick out anything you like. On me." Toothless said happily. "What? I can't repay you"

"Who said anything about repaying me? I want you to repeat after me okay? On '_on' _me '_you'_ ah see you got it. Now go pick out something nice, i'll be here doing the same."

After about twenty minutes the two boys met up again. Hiccup gave the clothes he'd chosen to Toothless, still feeling weird about the situation. They walked to the cashier, who was the same woman as before. She smiled to them as she rang up the clothes. "So are you two together then?" she said referring to the purchase. "Yes" Toothless to the woman. Hiccup wasn't really paying attention but he heard what she said and instantly said "NO!" They both gave him a weird look. Toothless immediately caught onto what he thought she said. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't want to be with me." He said in a mocking tone, while sticking his nose into the air and closing his eyes. He reopened one of his eyes and looked at Hiccup, who was practically on fire with how embarrassed he was. He returned to his normal posture and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, then winked at him. "Anyway, yes those will be together. Would you mind putting each set in a separate bag please. The woman nodded, holding back a laugh at the two boys. Toothless paid the bill and Handed Hiccup his bag.

When they reached the car Hiccup had to ask "What was that back there?" Toothless gave him a confused look. "What do you mean 'What was that back there?'" He said back obviously knowing what he meant by the question. "I mean what was that overly dramatic thing you did" He said in a serious tone. "Oh, come on I was just having some fun. You were the one that misheard the question." Toothless smiled.

The whole way home was quiet other than the music that neither was listening to. Toothless kept opening his mouth wanting to say something, but he just shut it again everytime he was about to speak. He was too scared to ask Hiccup the question. His body would act, then his mind would rationalize that they'd only became friends a few days prior. He could already tell that he had some sort of want to protect him, and show him the world, and be there for him when he was sad. Something about the boy next to him, looking out the window, made Toothless want to be there for him. At his every beck and call.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The morning after was. When Hiccup woke up, he was uncomfortably hot. Toothless had offered him half of his huge bed to sleep on. Hiccup had not thought about anything except for how soft it seemed. So as he felt Toothless arm wrapped around his waist, he froze. He couldn't help it now. He let his mind wander. He thought about how nice Toothless was being, and for some reason how much he would trust him and anything he said. He froze again when he heard Toothless suck in a giant breath, and said "Mornin." Toothless opened his eye, wanting to see the small frame he was holding. 'Damn' he told himself. He reluctantly let Hiccup's waist go and got up. "So after breakfast, you should head home to take a shower and stuff. I'll pick you up around six tonight. Now lets get some food i'm starved." Hiccup nodded and followed Toothless to the kitchen.

Then entered the dining room, where food was already placed for them. Toothless' father was reading the paper and drinking coffee. Without even looking up from his reading he said "So what's your name kid?" It took Hiccup off guard for a second before he responded, giving the man his name nervously. The man chuckled behind his paper. "Hiccup, huh. I guess that's no more irregular than our son's name. Anyway Hiccup, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He got up and waved to the boys as he passed through the door.

After they ate Toothless walked Hiccup halfway home. As he left he reiterated that he would be there at six. Hiccup waved goodbye, bag in hand and a smile on his face. When Hiccup entered his house, his father was leaving. "Have fun tonight Hiccup, I mean it. That boy cares about you." Hiccup was remembering what he heard only the night before, about Toothless wanting to be his boyfriend. Hiccup swallowed, his throat felt like a desert. The front door closed behind him. Alone in the house he looked at the clock, it was barely even one. He walked up to his room and pulled the items out of the bag. A simple white button down shirt and black slacks. He laid them out on his bed. He pulled out his nice dress shoes from his closet and put them next to the clothes. He sat on his small desk chair and stared at the clothes. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just staring at them. He sat that way for over an hour. When he glanced at the clock again it was somehow 2:30. He laughed to himself. "How the hell did I sit there for over an hour? Damnnit Toothless get out of my head, you perfect bastard." He got up and stripped down to take a shower.

After his shower, Hiccup brushed his hair, getting out all the knots. He stared at himself in the mirror. He mind began to wonder yet again. "Is he really going to ask me to be his… Boyfriend." He repeated the word to himself a few more times. he liked the way it sounded. Crisp on his lips each time his said it to himself. It was four now, Hiccup decided that he should eat before he left. After some leftovers and a bit of t.v it was 5:30. Hiccup ran up to his room. Cautiously placing the clothes over his frame. He looked himself over in the mirror. Happy with the way he looked, he walked down the stairs to the living room and waited. The clock hit six, and like a machine the doorbell rang.

Hiccup instantly became nervous again. He slowly pulled the door open to reveal an extremely dashing looking Toothless, who was holding a small plastic box in his hand. "For you" He said as he handed the box to Hiccup. Hiccup took it and gave Toothless a once over. Hair brushed back, Paper white button down, black slacks, leather shoes so shiny they could blind you, a soft smile on his face. Hiccup took the small flower from the plastic. He smiled at it, and pinned it to shirt above his heart.

They slowly walked to the school where the dance was held. The passing cars gave looks as they walked. One person even yelled "fags" to them. Being called that made Hiccup stop. Toothless was right there comforting him. The rest of the walk was uneventful. As they walked they made small talk about what they planned to do after school, when they graduated. When they reached the school Hiccup became nervous again. He hadn't been to a school event in a long time, much less a dance, with someone else as well. "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise." Toothless gave him a cheesey smile, that made Hiccup laugh.

The sun was falling behind the horizon, painting the sky with orange and reds. They entered the darkened school, and into the equally dark gym. They looked around, a dj set up on a set of risers, balloons littered the ceiling, and birthday style streamers plastered to the walls. The music started up, with something fast playing the entire gym full of people became energetic with people dancing. Toothless dragged Hiccup into the crowd. Toothless began to flow with the music. It was only a slight variation on his normal flow of his body. Hiccup was having a much harder time getting into it. Toothless saw his date not having any fun and stopped his flow. "You have to relax." He yelled over the music. "There are too many people i'll embarrass myself." He yelled back. Toothless laughed. "Do you ever dance in your room?" Toothless said as the song ended. "What?" was hiccup's response. "Do you, Hiccup ever put on music and dance to it?" Hiccup's face lit up a bright red. "That's what I thought. Now pretend there's no one else here and go crazy." The next song picked up and this time Hiccup got into it. With the confidence of someone else, in him he didn't care what anyone thought. After a while Hiccup became tired. "Toothless i'm going to get a drink, i'll be right back." Toothless gave him a smile and nod. Luckily for Hiccup none of the bullies would be caught dead at a formal dance. He just counted it as another thing Toothless did for him.

When he got to the concession stand he was greeted by one of his teachers. "Hiccup? I didn't expect to see you here." Hiccup laughed to himself. "I didn't expect to be here either. Toothless brought me." And as if on cue, a spotlight hit him. Hiccup froze. His breaths became short and he was blinded by the light. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw another light following someone, and they were walking towards him. Hiccup couldn't react as people parted to let the other light through. Toothless walked through the hoard of people confidently. When he breached the edge of people he saw Hiccup. Wide eyed and helpless. Toothless walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "You really have to stop getting nervous when I do things like this." He smiled again, and started to drag Hiccup in the middle of everyone else. "No, no, no." Hiccup said and tried to get his hand from Toothless, who only laughed and squeezed his hand. suddenly they stopped and everyone was looking at them.

"May I have this dance?" Toothless said calmly to his shaking companion. "D-do I h-have m-much choice." Hiccup replied with as much confidence as possible. The statement made Toothless chuckle. "I suppose you could say no." His devilish grin growing wider, almost daring Hiccup to say it. Toothless' goofy grin made Hiccup laugh. The song began to play. Coming in soft, and then only getting slightly louder.

Toothless pulled Hiccup into him. Wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist. He placed his head onto Hiccup's smelling the shampoo he used. There bodies swaying to the slowest song ever. "You look great tonight by the way. I didn't get to tell you earlier." Toothless said into Hiccup's hair. "I look great? Heh, no you look great. You're perfect." Hiccup whispered back. "hmph. You say that but, let's be real. I was scared of my own two feet for too long. I mean only within the last two days, did I break up with someone who thought the world revolved around her. I've only come out to one person. I guess i've come out to an entire school of people now but still. Hell I didn't even have the balls to ask you to be my boyfriend. And by the way your not as stealthy as you think."

The song ended but the two didn't pull away. "You want to get out of here?"

"What? You don't to say, and get questioned by a thousand people?" Hiccup looked up to the black haired boy. "Yeah let's get out of here." They walked out hand in hand.

"I had an amazing night" Hiccup bumped his shoulder into Toothless' side. The moon was high and bright as they walked. Hiccup finally knew why Toothless swings his body when he walks. Somehow he knows that things just work out sometimes, and that there's nothing to worry about when you have someone you can trust. They eventually reached Toothless' house. "Thanks again for tonight."

"No problem Hiccup, you deserve it."

"I promise i'll back tomorrow." Toothless pulled Hiccup into him again, looking into the other boy's eyes. They glinted like the stars as he stared into the deep forest of Hiccup's eyes. He pushed his lips against Hiccup's, who was only taken aback for a second by the new sensation. He pushed back deepening the kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Wow." Hiccup said.

"Wow yourself." Toothless laughed.

"I have to get going, but i'm definitely coming back for more of that." Toothless watched Hiccup disappear into the night, until he was just a shadow. "I think I love him." Toothless muttered to himself as he walked inside.

"How'd the night go son?" Stoick asked as Hiccup walked through the door. He was playing with the nearly dead flower on his shirt. He hadn't heard his father's question. As he walked up the stairs he said "I think I love him."


	2. The Car Crash

**An: Sorry for the change in pov. I writ this for a class and was all like yo I can't have copyrighted characters in a story i'm writing for a class, so yeah. Anyway same characters just a 1st person perspective from Hiccup.**

The Car Crash

That day was hot. I'm sure that day was beautiful. That's all I can remember before we got hit. It was like time stopped. All I saw before my world turned black, was him. Wrapping his body around me, making sure that I was safe. He wasn't scared, the look on his face was almost predatory. Then my world was gone, until I pulled out of the car. I tried to pull away from their grip. I needed to see him. I didn't care if I was okay, it was if he was. I kept trying to escape and I know I was screaming to let me go, but I kept moving away from where I wanted to be. I couldn't hear the world around me, i'm sure there were sirens and people yelling to do this or that. I couldn't hear any of that, not even myself. That's when I blacked out again.

Later on I would be told that he wasn't okay. That by the time the paramedics had shown up they didn't know if he'd make it. Out there on that dumb street he had technically died. Two minutes, fourteen seconds, that's how long he was dead for. The first time.

I was out for two days.

The next thing I remember was waking up. It wasn't quick, like in the movies. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I could hear the faint beeping of the machines hooked every which way into me. When I finally decided to open my eyes they were only met by sad looks of pity, mixed with happiness. My father's old face could never hide anything from me. Not even under his beard. I couldn't hear the voices of the others in the room. My father was asking questions to the doctor, and she was responding in kind. When she answered, she'd look at me as if I asked the question. I'm sure that they were telling me something important. To not freak out maybe. But when you lose a limb, there is no other way to act. I screamed. A lot. And cried. A lot.

My leg was gone. Missing from the knee down. I could hear the world around me again, as I yelled bloody murder. The machines previously calm beeping had become frantic, much like myself. I just didn't want to believe that a whole part of who I was, had been torn away. Gone. Even as I look at it today I still can't believe it. My dad was trying to calm me down, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I panicked. For so long I wished that I still had my leg, I still do sometimes, but I have come to terms with it.

Only hours later had I finally settled into a quiet whimper. I couldn't cry anymore. Not that I wasn't, my body just couldn't make tears any longer. When the doc' came back I pulled myself together as much as I could. She was telling me about how if I wished, she could personally help with my physical therapy. She told how lucky I was. Lucky? Lucky that the insurance I had covered prosthetic limbs. I didn't feel lucky at the time, now though, I was definitely fortunate. I would have probably been wheelchair bound.

Once she left, my father went with her. Likely to talk about the cost, or to get some air or food. I don't know. Either way I was left alone. Or as left alone you can be with your thoughts. I desperately tried to remember what happened. To this day I can't remember everything personally. I was told a lot about what happened. I've been piecing it to together since. One thing I did remember on my own was that I never saw him. I didn't know anything about his situation. I cried again. That part of my world couldn't ripped from me too. I was mentally breaking down. If he was gone I wouldn't know what to do. I hoped and wished. That was the only time in my life that I've prayed. I think my mind was trying to kill me that day. What if he rejected me now? Was my motto for too long. He'd helped me for so long that I couldn't tell you a time where I was happy without him. Still couldn't. I needed to see him now.

When my father returned he had brought food. He offered me some, but I was too stuck in my head to accept. I asked if I was allowed to leave. He didn't know of course. That wasn't really his decision. So I had to wait for the doctors return, to ask her. When she did, it was the first thing I asked her. She didn't even get a chance to ask how I was. She sat there stunned for a few seconds before she answered me. She told me that she wouldn't recomend it but that it was ultimately my decision. I didn't care about leaving, I cared about finding him. So I asked. She couldn't tell me anything specific. I understood that. Doctor patient stuff. She did tell me that he was in the I.C.U. and that he was stable at the moment. What she said made my heart freeze. I was so cold. It all but fueled my want to leave. I had be there with him, not here, groveling in my own self pity.

After an hour my doctor came back with my release forms. during that extremely long hour, I called his parents. I asked how they were doing, more out of politeness than needed to know. I knew how they felt. Sad and hoping. I was nervous after that. I was just pleading that they wouldn't say no, when I asked if I was allowed to see him. His mom chuckled. She laughed at me. I was offended, until she said that I was already on the list, and that I was even put in the family category. A part of his family. It makes me feel warm, even now.

The doctor came back with a wheelchair. I stared at it, to me it would be a cage until I could walk again. But I allowed myself to use it. My father haphazardly helped me into it from the bed. I ask where he was. The doc' only motioned to follow her. She slowly led me and my dad through the halls. Filled with people talking and crying and comforting each other. Hospitals are a terrible place. There is a lot of joy there, people getting better, fixing broken bones, sickness healed. There is more of the other though. People not waking up, dying, the inevitable pain of loss that looms through the halls of all hospitals. What a terrible place really.

She suddenly stopped in front of one of the sliding glass doors. The curtain was pulled over it not allowing anyone to see into the room. "There" was all she said. She slid the door open, but before I could enter, she placed her hand on my shoulder. Without even looking she said "You may not like what you see." I didn't care what I saw. As long as it was him. I told my dad that I wanted to do this alone, and that I would be fine. I told him to go home have a day where he doesn't have to worry about me. He rolled his eyes. That was the only time i've seen him do that. Jerk. Either way he left with a final hug.

I sat outside the curtain for a minute, thinking about what the doc' said. You may not like what you see. Her words scared me at the time. I asked myself what she meant a hundred times, before I steeled myself and push through into the room. She was right. I hadn't liked what I saw. The machines hooked loosely to his frame, Hoses coming out of his mouth and nose, purple bruises litter the slightly tanned skin, and his fine mop of hair burnt away. He was breathing though. It made my heart leap, he was fine-ish. I pushed myself to his side and just watched him sleep. He looked peaceful, and I was happy about that.

For two weeks I sat and watched him. For two weeks I held his hand. For two weeks I counted every breath he took, hoping it wasn't his last. I was being paranoid but it happened. Some time during one of the nights it happened. One of the fridays maybe. He stopped breathing, and all the machines started making the sound no one wished to hear. The flatline is the single scariest noise in current existence. In only a matter of seconds the room was rushed. Five or six nurses and doctors stormed the room. I was immediately pushed out in the hall and locked out. I banged on the glass but they wouldn't respond. It was the longest thirty-nine seconds I have ever had the displeasure of experiencing. I stopped hitting the glass, and curled into myself as best I could. When the group finally exited, they looked shaken up. A few were nervously laughing and patting each other on the back. One looked like he was about to be sick. I'm not a doctor but I imagine having to give someone c.p.r. and hope they come back is one of, if not the singular most stressful thing they have to do. The nurse that had taken me out of the room earlier had come back. She said that it was okay to be with him again, but that he was weak. She also told me that his parents were on there way as well. two hundred and seventeen breaths before they ran into the room.

I can only imagine what they saw when they came in. I was probably crying again. What a terrible day for rain. Probably trying to sell my soul to any god, or demon that would take it to save him. So as I pleaded for his life, his mom placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, and took a step back when she saw my leg, or lack there of. I couldn't get mad at her reaction. I had accepted that people would look at me as an invalid. She asked what happened in the crash, wanting to know from someone first hand. I could only reply with "He saved my life. And it might cost him his own." She wrapped herself around me as best she could. I didn't return it since I had returned to my ministrations but I thanked her. They sat around for a few hours doing what most people do in a hospital. Trying to distract themselves from the problem, with there phone or a magazine, glancing up making sure the reason they were there hadn't changed. Eventually they left to get food for me. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. It was likely the day previous but I definitely hadn't eaten that day.

I gratefully took what they got me and slowly ate it. It was tasteless as expected but it helped. I'm sure. Soon after, they left. They didn't say anything when they went. His dad only gave me an assertive nod, almost like a thank you. His dad doesn't talk much, only really when needed. A real problem solver person. I wonder if the nod was a thank you then. It must have been hard for him, being unable to fix the problem. Maybe i'll ask him someday.

I must have went back to what I was going previously. Counting, hoping, wishing. I remember thinking, what if he never woke up. I still feel guilty about letting that thought worm its way into my head. I'm sure anyone in that situation asks that question though. It's just an inevitability I suppose.

Another week passed. I sat there everyday. People would come in and out, Doctors, nurses, his parents, and my dad. I even met people I didn't know yet. Aunts and uncles, and even his grandparents. Who didn't like me. I think. I've never asked, and I don't think I will.

Saturday. That was the day he woke up. It was even slower than mine. You could imagine. 2:47 a.m. I didn't even see him open his eyes the first time. I was too focused on the shallow rise and fall of his chest to notice. four-eighteen, four-nineteen. The only reason I looked up was because his hand ever so lightly squeezed mine. It was so faint I barely noticed at all. I'm happy I did though. His smile and eyes, that were still trying to adjust to the oddly harsh light of the hospital room. I was supposed to report any change in his status right away to the nearest nurse, or doc', but I just stared. At the time I thought I was hallucinating, a cruel trick that my body was playing on me. Trying to get me out of my not depressed, but not happy state. I was only broken from that train of thought after he squeezed my hand again. His smile, it broke my brain. There were tears. I'm sure. I didn't want to move but I had to, I needed to report him waking up.

I jumped up, like an idiot. I had completely forgotten my missing leg. When I hit the floor he yelled. It was inaudible though, no words just the sound. I stayed for a second, one the floor. Embarrassed. How was I going to face him now that I just gave him heart attack. I couldn't believe myself. I've always been a klutz but seriously, right there, that had to be the worst time. He hadn't seen my leg yet. I'm sure. The look on his face was the same one he would always give me when I fell. Normally he'd catch me and when he wouldn't it's always the same stupid face. Concern mixed with amusement.

It took me forever to get back up. The chair kept moving, and I was getting flustered, which didn't help. In the end I did get up and wheeled myself to the door, to flag down a nurse. When I told her the news, she immediately called one of the on call docs' to check him.

I was the first to back into the room, and what I saw was shock. That was the first time he saw what happened to my leg. I didn't get a chance to tell him about it right there since I was moved so that the doc' could get to him. When she was finished looking him over, she was explaining that he was in a "light coma" for almost a month, but that he should make a full recovery. She also told him not to speak and get as much rest as possible.

When they left, I returned to my spot. I just stared at him for a while, until I had the courage to talk again. It was quiet. I'm sure. I told him about what happened, in the crash, then about my leg and what i'll have to do about it, then about what happened to him, and what happened the week prior. He tried to say that he was sorry, but I stopped him. Quoting the doctor. It made him mad, and I knew it would. For a quiet person he sure doesn't like being unable to talk.

I kept staring, I wasn't happy. Maybe it wasn't that though. Maybe I was overjoyed to the point of not being able to feel it. I don't really think about it, and I didn't back then either. Only ten minutes passed, before his parents came running into the room. A thousand words said in a minute. Not even I could understand what his mom was saying. I couldn't even tell you one thing she said. She probably said that she loved him, and how happy she was that he'd woken up. We all were. I'm sure.

The next twelve hours were some of the most hectic that i've ever experienced. Doctors and nurses rushing in and out. His parents asking a million questions. Even my dad came to check up on me and him. And for the first time in about a month I heard him talk. He was hoarse as expected, but it got better as the day went on. Then there was another assault of questions from the doctors asking him how he was, to his mom asking the same thing only minutes after.

His father though. He only asked how I was doing. I thought it odd at the time. Now that I think about it, it's likely he knew his wife would coddle her son and that he didn't have to worry about it. I remember just looking at him, and not knowing how I felt. Happy, stressed, still sad for some reason. I don't think I ever answered him.

As the hours passed the visits lessened and by the end of the twelve hours they had all but stopped. His parents said their last goodbyes for the night and slowly left. It was just him and I again. I don't remember how long we sat before something broke the silence. I don't remember if it was me breaking down, or if it was him calling my name. I do remember the tears, fearing the possibility of losing the person I love. He only called my name once. I would always respond to it, he knew it and so do I. He was holding out his hand, I don't even think when he does that. I just grab it and hold tight. He asked me to lay on the bed with him. I had immediately declined not wanting to pull something out.

He insisted and asked one more time. So I hopped on, literally. I laid next to him and hated him and myself. I don't know how he does it but I just melt next to him. And right there I had done it again. I melted at his touch, pushing myself closer to the heat. That was the first time I slept well for a month. He did too. I'm sure.

when I had woken, he sighed. I asked him what that was about, and he only pointed at my stump. I told him it was fine. He only chuckled. "It does give you a more edgy look" he'd said. Edgy yeah, that's what I want to be. What am I supposed to do. Lie to people? Tell them I lost it fighting a shark? Maybe a pirate. Normally I just tell people the truth. He likes the shark story.

The last week was slow. The docs' telling us that he'd leave within the week and that he was fine. Everyday until he was finally discharged. His parents dropped us off at our place, and for the rest of the day we sat on the couch. We didn't move, didn't talk, or turn on the t.v.. For the few days after that we only moved very little easing back into real life. After a week I was fitted for a new leg and started therapy. And from that point on nothing has been as horrific as that month. How lucky for us. I'm sure.


	3. Your Laugh

**An: This is not a part of this story. It is the same characters so it's being posted in this fic. So let me repeat myself this has no affiliation with the story other than the characters.**

The day stood still. All except the rain. I sat and watched as faceless people passed, dressed up in their suit and dresses. Everybody had an umbrella save for me. I hadn't even thought about it, I haven't done that lately. My brain is too numb to think. Too caught up in what happend.

I don't even remember. Maybe that's why I can't think. He called me, said something nice and now i'm here. In the rain wishing I could have figured you out. To help you with… It doesn't matter anymore, and wishing won't help. I wish it would. It'll at least make me feel better.

Someone started talking, but I couldn't hear. Their voice an annoying buzz in what should be a quiet moment. Not even the gods would stay silent. Lightning flashing and thunder clapping. The rain came down harder, pelting the umbrellas. The tapping on my head or shoulders almost rhythmic. It was the saddest song i've ever heard.

The buzzing stopped and I looked into the sky. I swear I heard your laugh. But no, my wish hadn't come true. You were lowered into the ground, and people started to throw little trinkets into your hole. It was my turn. The piece of notebook paper, with your question on it. I didn't want to let it go. My hand shook as it threatened to release its grip.

I watched as it was covered in dirt. The act was so final that I couldn't stand it. I hadn't really cried in years.

I stayed way too long. Ever your family left before I did. The night fell before I even thought about it. When I finally turned away, the world moved again, even if I didn't want it to.

I walked home, and the whole time I thought I was being followed. I thought I heard your laugh again. That is the only time i've broken down like that.

I still hear your laugh sometimes. I don't want it to go away. And the day I realize that you're gone for good, I don't know what i'll do. I do know it won't be healthy. I just hope i'll be able to see you again.


	4. The Hat

The Hat.

"Why do you always wear that hat?" He asked pointing at the old hat worn by the black haired man. The man cocked his head, confused.

"What do you mean? I love this hat. Why wouldn't I wear it." He calmly stated back.

"You wouldn't wear it because it's like a hundred degrees in here. And were inside, no one is looking at it." The other returned the comment.

"I don't care that it's hot in here. We should go something about that by the way. I wear it because I love this hat." He reached over to the a.c., clicking it on, immediately blowing cold air into the apartment.

"I know you love that hat. You wear it all the time. I'm just saying it's hot and you must be frying that dumb brain of yours." He mocked, sitting in the chair next to the man laying on their couch.

"Ah hurdur whad waz dat?" He smiled, getting up and walking over to the other man. Grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into a hug. "I wear it because you gave it to me. I love it because I love you. It keeps you close even when you're away." He kissed the top of the shorter man's head.

"I love you too, even if that's the dumbest reason to wear anything i've ever heard." He joked. Pulling himself closer to the one he loved.


	5. Why Don't We Fight?

"Why don't we fight?" He said coming out of their bedroom. Sitting on the couch next to the confused man.

"You want to fight? Why would you want to fight?" The black haired man asked. Still very much confused at the question asked of him.

"I don't want to fight. I was just wondering why we don't. Other couples fight, so why don't we. I just think it's kind of weird. Don't you?" He said frantically, needing an explanation to his questions. Lost in his thought he didn't notice that he'd been picked up and put on the man's lap. It wasn't until he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and small kisses being placed on his neck. He giggled and moved away as best he could from the assailant, but he was to far gone. Melting into his boyfriend's chest. The kisses were replaced by a light hum in his ear.

"I think we don't fight because, We know each other too well by now. Maybe that's a bad answer. Maybe it's that we've through a lot, and at this point it be just a waste of energy. I mean I almost died... twice and you lost a leg. Maybe it's because were meant to be. I can't speak for you, but I love your voice and hair, body, the way you get excited when you make something new, the way you are in bed." He growled. "Maybe it's the way you treat me, like some kind of king. I still don't understand how you're so nice to people after all those years of bs you took." He returned to his ministration, attending to the mans neck. Hiccup sighed having a hard time focusing on what he wanted to say.

"I just hope that when we do actually fight that it doesn't tear us apart." He shuddered at the thought. His mind started racing, hundreds of questions flashing in his head. He started to breathe heavily. His anxiety taking control.

Toothless reacted all too quickly. He held on to Hiccup tighter and whispered in his ear. "Hey, hey it'll be okay. I'm here. Shh. Shh. Shh. Come on now." He repeated what he said until Hiccup had settled down enough for him to talk again. "Hiccup listen, No matter what happens i'll love you. If that fight happens it won't change how I feel about you. You're my everything and I can't see myself without you. Do you hear me?" He nuzzled the side of Hiccup's head, how a cat would.

Hiccup giggled. "Thanks Toothless, I don't know what i'd do without you." He craned his head back and gave the larger man the best kiss he could. Toothless tried to pull Hiccup even closer to him.

"I love you, Hiccup." He said in a quiet voice. One used only rarely, but the normally loud man.

"I love you too." He yawned. Closing his eyes, he snoozed happily.


	6. Please Don't Die!

The front door creaked open. The sound of sniveling could be quietly heard from the bedroom. Hiccup tiptoed into the room. In the far corner Toothless was sitting balled in on himself. He was hugging his knees to his chest, with their comforter over his head. Hiccup crawled over to Toothless, not wanting to disrupt his fragile state. "Toothless?" He whispered, his voice a mix between confused and sad. The figure curled further into itself. "Toothless are you okay?" He asked, feeling dumb for asking. He tried to remove the blanket from Toothless.

"Please don't." Toothless said in a cracked voice. He didn't want Hiccup to see him like this. He was supposed to be strong for them.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. So he sat outside the fortress Toothless had created himself. Hiccup decided to make a bold move and lifted the blanket and pulled it over himself to join Toothless inside. The brief flash of light that passed Toothless' figure made Hiccup's heart drop into his stomach. Toothless' hair was matted down, his face was red and puffy, with tears still streaking down the slightly tanned skin.

Hiccup scooted closer. Sitting cross legged in front of his very distressed boyfriend. He reached out to cup the others cheek. Toothless pulled away from the contact. Already missing the touch he pushed forward to reconnect with Hiccup's hand. Hiccup wiped a stray tears away from the other man's cheek. They sat that way for a minute. Until Toothless spoke again.

"Please don't die" His voice soft and pleading.

"Wha-" was all Hiccup could get out before he was tackled. Toothless' shaky hands wrapped around him, squeezing him as close as possible.

"Just tell me that you won't die" Toothless needed to hear him say that back to him. Hiccup turned as much as he could to face Toothless again.

"Toothless what's going on? You're starting to freak me out. Are you okay?" He cupped the crying man's cheek again.

"Just say it. Please. Please." His voice just a whisper in Hiccup's ear.

"I won't die" Hiccup said with some confidence. Wanting to be strong for him.

Toothless' body immediately became less tense. His shaking had gone quiet and his grip loosened, only slightly. They sat this way for a while. Until Hiccup heard Toothless' light snoring behind him. When he tried to pull away Toothless instinctively pulled him back not allowing him to move. He tried again but this time Toothless' leg wrapped around his own. If he was going somewhere before, he wasn't now. His mind started to wonder what caused his boyfriends actions. He'd never seen him like that before. His thoughts made him tired, so instead of fighting it he fell asleep, he would ask about it when they woke up.

When Hiccup woke up Toothless was gone. He could hear the shower running and went to investigate. He poked his head in and saw Toothless through the clouded glass. He forced himself into the tiny room and sat on the toilet. He watched as the silhouette washed itself, until it's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Unless you're joining me I don't know why you're here." The voice was playful and light.

"Toothless, I think we should talk about what happened." The water stopped and the glass slid open, revealing a very scared man. Hiccup immediately jumped up and quickly stepped across the room to hug the naked Toothless. "Please Toothless. I just want to help. I've never seen you like that. I didn't know what to do." Toothless stepped out of the tub, allowing Hiccup to pull him closer.

'I really freaked him out.' Toothless thought. He lifted the shaking Hiccup's head to meet his eyes. "Let me get dressed. I'll answer any question you have okay." He smiled, reassuring the comment.

"Okay." Hiccup left allowing Toothless to meet him in their room.

Toothless slipped the clothes he brought on and followed Hiccup. When he entered the room Hiccup pulled him onto their bed and sat in front of him, holding their hands. Toothless got comfortable, never losing grip on Hiccup's hands. He took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Hiccup rubbed his thumb over the back of Toothless hand. "What was that? Why were you like that? How long has that been happening…" Toothless interrupted.

"Hey. It'll be okay." He sighed. "It's been going on for a while."

"How long is a while?" Not happy that his voice wasn't stronger.

"How long has it been since the crash?"

"This has been happening since then? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I normally have it under control. This was the first time I couldn't stop. It just, I don't know, broke me down too much I guess."

I'd say so. You looked like a scared child. Then you asked me not to die. What was that?"

"Well, after you told me about what happened. At the hospital and on the street. I just couldn't get the image of you dying out of my head. It makes me feel hopeless. If you died I don't know what i'd do."

Hiccup leaned forward and kissed him, almost forcefully. "I'm not going to die. I promise you that." His voice very serious. "If that happens again please come to me. It's what i'm here for, you big idiot." He leaned forward again, only to be met halfway.

"How did I end up with someone like you?" Toothless said as they pulled away.

"Sometimes I ask myself that exact question." Hiccup smiled back.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love me too." He joked. He pulled Toothless on top of himself. "But let me show you how much I love you."


End file.
